


I really am in love with you

by creativecumberbatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, College AU, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean is a Softie, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Hugs, I love yous, Kind of Pov, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Mary, Oneshot, POV, Smoking, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester, castiel novak - Freeform, dean takes cas home, i was bored, mentions of Gabriel - Freeform, mentions of Sam - Freeform, pot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativecumberbatch/pseuds/creativecumberbatch
Summary: just a little deancas ramble! a little hard to sum up.Dean and Castiel have been dating for six months after admitting their feelings for each other, smoking pot on their kitchen floor. This includes that, Dean asking Cas to come home with him, and Dean admitting how much he loves him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I really am in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!! enjoy this little ramble i wrote at 2am when i was bored :)
> 
> TW for smoking pot, it's not detailed!

Castiel Novak was a nerd, first and foremost. He spent the majority of his time at college in his dorm, either reading his own books, or reading the material for his classes, and studying. He didn't frequent parties, and he definitely didn't date. Not because he hated the idea, but he just didn't go out, and he wouldn't date anyone he already knew from his, admittedly, very small friendship group. That was up until Charlie introduced him to Dean Winchester, and Castiel had developed a crush within minutes. Dean's eyes, his freckles, and the way his confidence filled a room, really hooked him in. It took them barely two months to reach best friend status. It wasn't until second year that he and Dean moved in together, to save money, of course, and Cas was elated that he'd get to spend time with his best friend, and maybe see him hanging around their little apartment half naked. Of course, that had nothing to do with it.

It took almost another year for them to admit their feelings for each other. Dean wasn't a bad influence, but in this instance, they were sat on the floor of their small kitchen/diner/living room, leaning up against the kitchen cupboards, a half eaten pizza in its box by their feet, and a joint swapping from Dean's hand to Castiel's. Cas never smoked until he met Dean, and it was never regular, but now and then Dean returned home after class with a blunt, and Castiel grinned and dialed up for pizza. This specific time, Castiel was being soft, and telling Dean how glad he was to have him as a friend. 

Castiel had his head tilted back against the cupboard, passing the joint back to Dean with a long breath out, blowing smoke up towards the ceiling. Neither man was high, but there was a pleasant buzz around them, and Castiel always felt a lot more carefree during this particular activity. 

"You know, other than Charlie, you're the only other best friend I've ever had?" Castiel murmured, earning a hum from Dean, waiting for him to continue. "Mm. I'm glad you're around. Even if you make life harder sometimes." 

Dean hummed again, tilting his head down to look towards Castiel, raising an eyebrow. "I make life hard for you?" 

"Hm?" Castiel asked, already momentarily forgetting what he'd just said, "Oh! No, no. Not... Well, yes. Not constantly, but I.. you're very distracting a lot of the time." 

Dean continued to watch him while Castiel realised what he'd been saying, and his cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink, one Dean thought suited him quite well. "Not that you're.. distracting. I think I might just stop talking now." Castiel muttered, reaching for another slice of pizza instead of speaking, while Dean contined to look at him, amused.

"I don't think you should, I wanna know what I'm doing that's distracting you." Dean grinned, his tone teasing, but he was genuinely curious. Castiel didn't really talk much about who he liked, or if he liked anyone actually, it was almost nice to know Dean was causing any sort of distraction to his friend.

Castiel didn't meet his eyes, focused on chewing his mouthful before he spoke. Dean took another drag, and passed it back, but Castiel just held onto it while he spoke. "Oh, well- um. Just in general, y'know? You must be aware of how attractive you are, Dean." 

"Yeah, no, I know I'm smokin' hot." Dean grinned, not close to joking. The mans ego was far, far too large for his own good. Castiel found the confidence extremely attractive. "M'just wondering if I'm so distracting, why you've never kissed me?"

Castiel spluttered, coughing around the lung full of smoke he'd just pulled in, burning in his throat as his cheeks turned from a dusty pink to a darker red. Dean laughed at him. "Why I've never..." 

"Kissed me, yeah, Cas. Why not?" 

"Uhm.." Castiel's brain felt frozen, he wasn't sure if this was one of Dean's jokes, or if he was serious. Dean didn't want to kiss him, Castiel wasn't stupid.  
Clearly, he was, because the next moment, Dean was removing the half eaten slice of pizza from Castiel's hand, and shuffling closer to him. Castiel stayed frozen, watching Dean carefully. Dean's eyes flicked from Castiel's down to his lips, licking his lower lip as he leaned into him, and then they were kissing. 

So, second of all, he was Dean Winchesters boyfriend. They'd made it official almost six months ago, and it'd been smooth sailing since. Well, mostly smooth sailing. It'd been weird, everyone on campus finding out that Dean Winchester was dating quiet, nerdy Castiel Novak, and was completely serious about it. Castiel had been told plenty of untrue things about Dean from random girls he'd never met, as if it was going to change anything, as if Castiel didn't already know Dean better than any of these girls did. But they worked it out, and while a lot of people thought they were an oddly placed couple.. they didn't. They fit like puzzle pieces, and they didn't need to prove that to anyone. 

Castiel's family was a sore subject. He got along with his brother, Gabriel, most of the time, but his parents were too big of a fan of Castiel and his "homosexual choices" and they made that very clear every time he went back home to visit. Which he didn't anymore. Gabriel visited him sometimes, but he mostly just stayed around his friends and remained happy. 

Dean's situation was better. His father had left them when he was a teenager, probably for the better, because the man was.. well, an asshole. Dean was more than happy to be left with his mother and his little brother, both who he adored, the two most important people in his life, other than Castiel and his car. 

That's why when Dean woke up on a Sunday morning with a face full of Castiel's hair, his arm going numb under the others weight while Castiel slept soundly wrapped up against him, Dean realised he was really, really far gone here. Dean wasn't one for declaring his love every five minutes, he'd told Castiel he loved him a handful of times, and Castiel knew it wasn't personal when he told Dean he loved him and received a kiss in return. Dean wasn't much of a talker, and more of a doer. Castiel definitely wouldn't complain about that. Dean sighed softly to himself. He didn't only love Castiel, he was in love with Castiel. The thought made his chest tighten in the best way possible. 

It was cold outside, nice after 10am, but now it was still cold and a little dark. Dean snuggled into his boyfriends neck, careful not to wake him, and thought about the next few months. Dean still hadn't plucked up the courage to ask Castiel if he wanted to come back home with him on his next visit home. He knew if he didn’t at least attempt to ask, his boyfriend would stay here alone, and didn’t want to think about Castiel sitting around waiting for Dean to come back, or a friend to text to see if he was busy. Castiel didn't tend to bother making plans with his friends, and that wasn't just because he had Dean, he'd never been big on parties or anything that required more than five people at most. He let Castiel continue to sleep, unable to bring himself to wake him up, even if Dean’s stomach grumbled quietly. He stirred in Dean’s grip, only earning a few tickled kisses against the back of his neck, making Castiel’s lips pull into a sleepy smile. 

“Hey.” Castiel murmured, voice gravelly with sleep, blinking himself into consciousness. 

“Hey yourself.” Dean said into his skin, Cas was able to feel his smile against his shoulder. “I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s dangerous.” That earned Castiel a playful bite to his shoulder, laughing. 

“Lemme talk, idiot. /I’ve been thinking./ Maybe.. you should come with me go visit mom and Sam? Y’know, instead of wallowing around here waiting for me to come back.”

“I wouldn’t just sit around and wait.” Castiel argued, rolling in Dean’s arms to face him. “How long have you been thinking about that?” 

“A while. Sam asked me if I was gonna ask a couple of weeks ago, and I.. kinda chickened out each time I thought to ask.” He chuckled. Castiel kissed his lips gently, barely even applying enough pressure for it to be a kiss. 

“So you talked to your family about it, too?” 

“Yep. And mom wants to meet you. She keeps going on about the guy who tamed me. Whatever that means.”

“I /did/ tame you.” Castiel grinned, pausing to think it over for barely a moment. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose on that, I know you're-“ He was cut off by a kiss from Dean. They shared a few more before Dean spoke again.

“I’m sure, Cas. Wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t.” 

“...yeah. If you’re sure, and your family’s sure, I’d love to.” 

“Great, 'cause you didn't really have a choice.” 

Two weeks later, both men were on the tail end of a long drive back to Lawrence, Castiel's head was leaning against Dean's shoulder as it had been for the last hour or so. They should have left earlier, but it was very easy to get distracted when you live with your partner. They'd planned to get there for dinner, but it was approaching 8pm now, and they still had another half an hour to go. 

Dean shook Castiel's shoulder gently, rousing him from his nap. They were parked in Dean's childhood driveway, positive that his mom and Sam had heard the car pull up, he didn't want to keep them waiting.

"We're here." He told Castiel as he blinked awake, nodding and pushing his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a little more. He got out the car with Dean, grabbing both their bags from the backseat of the car, Castiel mentally preparing himself the best he could when he was still half asleep.

Sam met them at the door, introducing himself to Castiel with a grin, both happy he finally got to meet Castiel, and because he wanted to annoy his older brother before he'd even stepped through the door. Nothing new there. Mary hugged him. Castiel hadn't expected it, he wasn't sure why because he knew how much Dean enjoyed hugs and being close, but it still took him aback before he returned it with a smile. They stayed with them for a few hours, eating and generally chatting. Castiel found it a lot less dramatic than he'd imagined meeting his boyfriends family, and he found he felt at home pretty quickly in the Winchesters house.

Dean's bedroom was exactly what he'd expected, still a mess from the last time Dean had been there, but the bed was changed and clean, and he assumed it was Mary who lit the vanilla candle, which made Castiel feel a lot better about being there. 

He eyed the highschool football trophies with distaste, wondering if they'd have been friends in highschool, and then the photos of Dean, Sam and Mary, and the one photo with the man that Castiel only could assume was Dean's father. He wrinkled his nose, and turned back to Dean, who was laying in the center of his double bed, watching Castiel look around. He looked over the few books Dean had, and the little collection of superhero figures on his shelf, picking up the ugly multicoloured beanie baby from the top of his dresser, and smiling at it.

"I think this is exactly how I pictured your bedroom." He moved to lay beside Dean, looking up at ceiling, where Dean had some of those little plastic glow in the dark stars. "Less porn than I thought." 

Dean scoffed, reaching over to pull a magazine out from under his bed, waving the naked man on the front cover in Castiel's face, making him laugh. 

Once it hit 1am, Dean double checked Sam and Mary were both asleep, and led Castiel out onto the roof just outside Dean's window, a few blankets, a pillow and more importantly, a joint in their hands. 

"You're sure this is safe?" Castiel double, triple, checked as he carefully followed Dean to spread the blankets out. 

"Cas, baby. I've been doing this since I was a kid. Never fell through. I did fall off, though-" Castiel rolled his eyes, able to picture it. "-but you'll be fine, we're only laying down." 

They got comfortable, Castiel laid down beside Dean, pulling the extra blankets around them both, watching him light up the joint and taking the first few drags to get it burning, and passed it over to Castiel with a grin. Cas took a deep drag, holding it in for a moment before he blew it out to the side, humming softly. He'd never have pictured himself smoking pot on a boyfriends roof as a teenager. Sometimes it still baffled him that Dean was even interested, especially with-

"Stop thinking." Dean told him, head turned to the side, watching his boyfriend with a small smile. 

"I'm not thinking." Castiel lied, "I'm just.. thinking about how nice this all is. Ive never met someone's parents before."

"I know you've met Charlie's." 

"You know what I mean, De. It's just nice. Maybe a bit overwhelming." 

Dean's smile faltered, and he leaned over to kiss him. "Gabriel can visit soon, and your parents can fuck themselves. Pretty sure Mom's already printing adoption papers in there. Might make our whole thing a bit weird." 

Castiel laughed, swatting Dean's thigh, and passed the joint back, sighing. "I know, I know. It's nice to be around them, though. And Sam. I can see why you visit so often now." 

"Mm. You're welcome to come with whenever, Cas. I miss you when I'm here and you're back there." He admitted, as if it wasn't completely obvious by how much he called and texted. It still made Castiel smile all soft. 

"I might just take you up on that."

They laid in silence for what felt like a long time, just enjoying the company, and the cold air. Luckily it was a milder night. Castiel still cuddled up to Dean's side after the joint had been stubbed out on one of the roof tiles, laying his head on his chest while Dean's arm wound around his shoulders. The pressure was off, that nice buzz in both their chests, heads clear aside from each other and the clouds passing by overhead. 

Dean ran his hand up and down Castiel's arm slowly, sometimes tracing little patterns before he spoke again. He felt good about them, really, really good. " Y'know I don't say it all that often, Cas, but you... I mean, I really am /in/ love with you. Wouldn't ever want anyone else." He smiled to himself, looking down at the head of messy hair leaning on his chest, and ran his hand through it. "You mean a hell of a lot to me." 

It took Castiel aback, his stomach doing a little flip like it had the first time Dean had told him he loved him. He tilted his head up and pressed a lingering kiss against Dean's jaw, since he couldnt reach his lips. 

"I really am /in/ love with you too, Dean. I'm glad you don't want anyone else, you're stuck with me now."


End file.
